


Blackberry Lemonade

by AutoRespawnse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Quadrant Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutoRespawnse/pseuds/AutoRespawnse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>deargodwhatamiwritingnow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackberry Lemonade

"Sol, you sick freak." Eridan muttered softly, almost purring. He was lying flat on his back, his arms tied above his head. His skin was tinged purple from arousal, panting, hair mussed.

He looked gorgeous and it went straight to your bulge.

Eridan's eyes, violet now that he had become an adult, were half-lidded and clouded with lust as he stared at you. The next time he spoke, it was so soft you could hardly hear him.

"I pity you so much, Sol."

You laughed at this statement, remembering the night before when Eridan had been screaming at you, screaming that he hated you, cursing and scratching at you.

This odd Black/Red Romance thing the two of you had been involved in for over a sweep still caused your food digesting sack to flip and your bulge to twitch.

You smirk at Eridan as you work his legs open with gentle touches and nudges, exposing his dripping nook and bulge. Eridan hissed when the cold air hit his sensitive flesh and his bulge to curp up against his thigh, seeking warmth.

You run your fingers along the fin-like ridges on the underside of his bulge and Eridan practically humps your hand, throwing his head back to keen.

"C-cold!" Eridan hisses softly between his teeth and you smirk at him.

You slowly trail your fingers along his thighs, up and down, side to side, tracing patterns into his skin.

Eridan shook, whining and whimpering as you took pity on him and slid one long finger into his nook.

"Common Sol! Please!" Eridan whispered, arching his back.

You grinned at his reaction and removed your finger from him. "Pleathe what, ED?" You give his ass an affectionate swat as an added bonus. He whimpers. Your grin widens.

"Finger me." Eridan whispers, and you feel your blood pusher stop for a moment.

You reward him by sliding your finger back into him. Eridan arches his back once more, moaning your name this time.

"Oh cod..." His soft whimper echoes through the room and you smirk again. You start a slow pace, finger fucking him, minding your claws. When his bulge leaves the comforting warmth of his thigh to wrap around your wrist, you add a second finger to Eridan, then a third when you deem him ready.

Eridan reflexively bucked his hips against the intruding fingers, chirruping in appreciation.

"Are you ready for me?" You ask, your patience wearing thin. "To feel me inthide you?"

"Please, Sol! Oh cod, please!" Eridan whines, slipping into Alternian to curse and praise you. You only caught half his words, too focused on removing your own clothing from the equation. You heard him say somehting about "pity" and your name every few words.

You smile as you stand from the human bed the two of you had alchemized.

You glanced at Eridan as you slid out of your pants. You decided you liked the image of him tied up, panting and begging for you to fuck him.

When you got back on the bed, Eridan whimpered pitifully and squirmed.

"Stop starin'." He whispered, flushing a darker purple. "It's embarassin'."

"Excuthe me? Who'th in charge tonight?" You grinned at the lust-filled gave he aimed at you.

"You. You are, Sol."

"That'th right." You leaned down to kiss him gently. He tugged at his bonds, wanting more from you. You obliged him by reaching up to untie his wrists from their bonds. You kissed each hand in turn, easing the hurts he was sure to have. Eridan moaned as you took one of his fingers in your mouth and lavished it with your tongue.

You abruptly pulled away from him and he let out a noise of protest.

"Hold your legth. Thpread them." You commanded. Eridan quickly complied, shaking in excitement. You would have laughed at his eagerness, but you were too stunned by the sight of your matesprit/kismesis/whatever open to you.

You unconciously reached down to stroke your bulge a few times before advancing on the smaller troll.

Eridan threw his head back in a silent scream as you slid into him. He was as tight as he always was. It amazed you that you could stretch him so much and he'd still be tight. Some where in your brain, you made a note to test that theory at a later date because now Eridan was around you. He was hot and wet and waiting and begging for you to fuck him.

The first couple thrusts were slow, no real rhythm involved. Eridan groaned your name and you stepped it up a notch, starting a slow pace. Too soon you saw Eridan's release closing in on him. You knew, from previous experience, that if he came, you would follow right after him, and although your mind wanted to drag out your primal pity-making, your bulge wanted to get to the finish line as fast as possible. Your hips, as if moving on their own, began to ruthlessly ram into Eridan, causing the troll below you to scream.

"Oh cod, Sol, fuck!" Eridan's words began to stream together again. Your brain thought about this for a moment and decided that Eridan did not know when to _shut the fuck up_. Your bulge insisted that this quality was extremely sexy.

"Fuck, ED." You crooned back to him, your voice a low rasp you didn't recognize. "I want to uthe you ath my bucket..." Your brain was appaled by this statement. Eridan, however, was not.

"Fuck, you are a sick freak!" Eridan said between breaths. "Please, oh cod, please use me!"

Unable to take it any longer, Eridan came, shuddering under you, tightening on your bulge inside him. You went off as well, spilling yourself into his nook.

He watched you cum through hazy eyes and sex-mussed hair. "I fuckin' pity you, Sol."

You smiled and leaned down to kiss him. "You too, athwipe."

You pulled yourself out of him and watched him shakily retrieve a bucket from his modus. You helped him sit up and over the bucket. Then you both watched him empty himself into it.

"That'th dithguthting." You say, tranfixed by the brown liquid.

"Didn't stop you from usin' me like a bucket. Again."

"You wanted it."

"Fuck you."

"Jutht did."

You grinned at him and he glared back, but still crawled back into the bed, cuddling up into your side.


End file.
